


她来自天堂

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 250粉贺，双飞组，ooc双飞组，ooc，天使与阿努比斯。小短文我也不知道自己想表达什么。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 2





	她来自天堂

深夜，法拉站在一户人家中，看着绝望的夫妻俩将自己高烧病危的孩子身上放上冰袋，母亲流着泪用酒精擦拭着她的手臂，时间一分一秒的过去，法拉没有表情的站立在床边，小孩拉着她的衣角看着床上已经没有生息的自己。  
“我死了吗”她抬头问法拉。  
“是的，我是来接引你的引路人”法拉握住孩子的手。  
“我会上天堂吗”  
“你会去往一个没有痛苦的好地方”法拉停顿了一下才说。  
“那我会有翅膀吗？妈妈说人死后会长出翅膀飞向天堂”  
“对不起，但我可以给你变一个或者做一个翅膀”  
“那还是不用了”孩子摇头。  
“如果是假的，不能飞行的话也没什么意义了”她最后看了一眼痛哭的父母眼神平静的看向身边的阿努比斯。  
“我们走吧”  
法拉带着孩子的灵魂走向了只有亡者才能去的那个地方。

冥域中，法拉托腮坐在台阶上想着孩子的话，她的心中有点不舒服。  
“翅膀啊”  
那是孩子最后的愿望。  
“就连这个我也没法满足她”法拉看着眼前破碎的石阶。  
“既然有天使的话为什么还需要死神呢？”

法拉作为阿努比斯已经不知道在这世界上生存了多少年，她与所有神明一样依存于人类的信仰，她是死神，将一个个灵魂引向他们应该去往的地方，这是她的工作，她也从未对这份工作产生过任何怀疑，直到一种梦幻般的生物出现在了天空之上，法拉才觉得死神是不是太过残忍。

那种梦幻般的生物叫做天使，据说是上帝的使者。她们圣洁又美丽，永远穿着洁白的轻纱，与阿努比斯的一身黑衣完全不同。她们象征着和平，所到之处都是人们的赞颂，人们甚至为了让她们接引自己去天堂改变自己的行为，这些都是阿努比斯做不到的。

这是信仰的转变，法拉很清楚，也许总有一天她这个阿努比斯就要下岗，世界上的死神尽数被天使所取代，法拉没有什么怨言，在下岗之前她想要好好完成自己的每一份工作，但无论如何装作不在意，天使却有一点让她非常羡慕，那就是她们洁白的羽翼，他们是那么的轻盈柔软，相比之下阿努比斯就阴暗又恐怖。  
她没有翅膀，这无法改变，可她实在不想继续在亡者的眼中看见失望了。  
所以法拉也想要一对翅膀。

法拉从没有接触过天使这种生物，她们总是高高在上，但用温柔的态度对待手中的每一个灵魂。  
他们生活的是那么高以至于他们并不知道冥域阿努比斯的存在，两种信仰不能相互碰触，天使看不见阿努比斯，阿努比斯也理应看不到天使。  
可她就是看得见，法拉觉得也许这是自己的机缘。

休息够了，法拉从石阶上站起来拿好自己的权杖，头顶胡狼的耳朵微动听着空中铃铛的声响，那是灵魂集结的音乐，今天接收的所有灵魂都要归去了，法拉仰头望天，一片混沌不见一丝光明，这让她不禁想知道天堂的样子是否也与冥域一样漆黑。  
“如果有机会我好想去看一看”法拉看着空中。  
可她没有翅膀，注定只能生活在地上。

完成一天的工作，阿努比斯卸下了重担，她准备从人间回到冥域好好休息，这时一抹纯白进入了她的视线。  
那是一个天使，金黄色的头发，碧蓝色的双眼，皮肤白皙的泛着光亮。  
“天使真是多彩”法拉看了看自己的黑发和深色皮肤。  
“不愧是最接近光的生物”

天使似乎要将死去的人接往天堂，法拉的好奇心一时间战胜了疲倦，她悄悄的跟在天使身后进入了亡者的家中。

“世界真是明亮”法拉想。  
在天使进入家中的一刻，所有黑暗都被驱散了，只剩下乳白色的光晕在空中，像是天使头顶的光环。  
“你的时间到了”天使的声音也十分甜美，不似阿努比斯的低沉。  
“和我一起去天堂吧”  
说着死者的灵魂从躯体中走出，洁白的翅膀在身后展开，他与天使一起张开双翼往那个洁白，和平，没有痛苦的天堂飞去。  
“真美啊”站在一边的法拉忍不住伸出手去碰触天使的翅膀。  
温暖，柔软，轻盈  
手心中被羽毛搔的有些痒。

天使猛的将翅膀收起，她警惕的看了看四周但一无所获。  
困惑的看了看翅膀被碰触的地方，天使摇了摇头将奇怪的感觉放在一边带领亡者向天堂飞去。  
屋子中又恢复了之前的阴暗，法拉还在回味手中翅膀的触感。  
“她们真是梦幻般的生物”  
她再次感叹。

法拉以为那是她一生最后一次接触天使，但是她错了。

那天她带着灵魂归往冥域，路过一片黑暗凝结而成的沼泽时一抹纯白吸引了她的目光。  
沼泽中伸出无数的触须扯住纯白的翅膀将她扯向沼泽深处。  
无助的天使扑腾着翅膀却不能飞翔，转过头的一瞬间，法拉看见了她的脸，金发，蓝眼，美丽又和平，这是她上次看到的那个天使。  
“不能让这么美丽的生物消失”  
念头一动，法拉飞身过去抱住天使纤细的腰肢将她从泥潭中扯了出来，黑暗的力量臣服于阿努比斯，正片沼泽归于平静，不见一点波澜。  
“要是我晚一步你就要被吞噬了”法拉舒了口气，她不觉得天使能听到她说话。  
“你救了我？我为什么看不到你？”天使转向法拉的方向，但蓝色的瞳孔中没有映出任何人的影子。  
“你听得到我说话？”这回是法拉惊讶了。  
“你是谁，谢谢你救了我”  
“我叫法拉，是阿努比斯”  
“阿努比斯都没有形体吗？”  
“不是的，我们有形体，但因为天使太过纯洁，你们的眼中看不到任何由黑暗凝聚的生物，所以你自然也看不到我”  
“你是黑暗，却救了我？”  
“生于黑暗不代表心灵也是漆黑的”法拉微笑，可惜没人看得到。  
“那你有一颗温柔的心”  
“我叫安吉拉，谢谢你把我救了出来，如果我能看到你就好了”  
“其实看不看得到也无所谓，因为天空与地面注定没有交集”  
“神有的时候真是无情”  
“神这么做自由他的深意，比如神让我看到了你，神让你听见我的声音”  
“我们一定会见面的”安吉拉说的坚定。  
“我不相信天空与地面没有任何联系，总有一天我会用这双眼睛看到你”  
“我期待那一天的到来。”

法拉悄然离开，安吉拉依旧在原地站立，只是她的问题不再有任何人回应。  
“天空与地面本来就不应该接触太多，是我私心太重了”法拉低头。  
“但安吉拉真是美丽的生物，我怎么忍心让那么和平美好的事物消失在我的身前呢？”  
“希望我们还能相见吧”

一语成谶，法拉在一次接引灵魂的过程中又见到了安吉拉，她趴在窗口，脸上带着柔和的微笑。  
“你怎么找到我的？”任务完成之后，她向依旧等在窗口的安吉拉搭话。  
“法拉你真是温柔”安吉拉答非所问  
“总是与我接触并不太好，天使不适合接触黑暗力量”  
“可是法拉你很好，我很喜欢”  
“从那天离开之后我就一直想再见你一面，可又不知道怎么见到你，然后今天我经过这个窗口的时候忽然听到了你的声音，我就顺着声音过来等在了窗口”  
“真是个需要好运的笨方法”  
“天使的运气总是很好”安吉拉俏皮的眨了一下眼睛。  
“其实我也很喜欢天使，因为太喜欢了所以那天忍不住碰了你的翅膀，要是让你为难了我很抱歉”  
“原来是你，碰触翅膀可是求婚的意思”安吉拉瞪大了眼睛。  
“啊！对不起我不知道！怎么办，我......我......我会负责的！”法拉整个人都僵住了，引来了安吉拉的大笑。  
“骗你的，天使是不许成婚的”  
“吓死我了”法拉长舒一口气，但是心中竟然有些失落。  
“但是你说了要对我负责”  
“如果是你求婚的话我很乐意接受。”  
“天使不是不允许结婚的吗？”  
“我们也会喜欢上别人，总有各种办法的”  
“如果能见到你该多好啊，我甚至不知道你的模样”安吉拉把手伸向了法拉的脸，只碰触到一片冰凉。  
“黑暗力量很冷吧”  
“但你的心很温暖，这就足够了”

之后两人开始频繁的见面，她们执行完任务之后就坐在一片小区的草坪上一起看着星空。  
“如果能看见你就好了”安吉拉不知多少次说出这句话。  
“不知道自己喜欢的人的长相总是很遗憾。”  
“你喜欢我？为什么，我可是阿努比斯！”法拉很是惊讶。  
“这和阿努比斯没有关系，我喜欢的是你温柔的灵魂”安吉拉靠在了法拉身上。  
“不要拒绝我”她闭上眼将脸贴近，法拉静静的看着，俯下身去，两人的唇瓣碰在一起，安吉拉吻到了一片冰冷。  
“我果然还是想看到你”  
“能听见你的声音已经是神的恩赐了，我知道自己不应该奢求更多，可我就是忍不住”  
“就像人类一样，得到之后就想拥有更多，我作为天使是不是过于贪婪？”  
“不，这都是人之常情”  
法拉看着安吉拉忧伤的表情，将她搂进了怀中。  
“我真羡慕你能看到我”  
“我更羡慕你那么温暖，能够飞翔”  
“看来我们都半斤八两”  
法拉没有再说话。

后来有很长一段时间法拉都没有见到安吉拉，她继续着她百年如一日的工作，但心中总是觉得少了些什么。曾经得到过，失去之后就会很落寞。  
“她本来就不属于我”  
法拉叹息，集中注意力将安吉拉的身影从脑海中排除出去。

回到冥府，冥王奥西里斯忽然对她说她有了一个新任务，一个新人加入了冥府，暂时还没有身份，但训练之后肯定是要作为死神活动的，所以奥西里斯将她交给了这里资历最老的阿努比斯来负责。千百年都没有出现过新人，法拉对这个到来的新成员很是好奇。  
“以后就请你多指教了”  
黑红色的身影从奥西里斯身后走出，法拉惊讶的瞪大了双眼。  
“安吉拉！”  
“是我”  
安吉拉微笑。

没有了天使纯洁的样子，金黄色的头发变得纯黑，湛蓝的双眼也变得血红，身后的白色羽翼也变成了漆黑的样子，但她不后悔，这幅姿态终于能看清法拉的模样。  
“你这是怎么了？”将安吉拉带出了冥府法拉忍不住问。  
“我堕天了”  
“不要自责，这与你无关，但我现在很满足，因为我终于看到你了”恶魔递上了她鲜艳的红唇，双手不老实的摸上法拉的胸膛和她的耳朵，法拉轻笑，俯身贴近，加深了吻。  
“我也很满足，我对你来说终于不再冰冷了”

后来两人一起接引人的灵魂好一段时间，期间她又遇到了那个如出一辙的问题。  
“我会有翅膀吗”  
“抱歉，我们并不会有翅膀”  
“可那个姐姐为什么有翅膀”  
法拉看了安吉拉一眼，微笑。  
“因为她来自天堂”


End file.
